Moment of Bliss
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: It was that small moment in the night Tsuna enjoyed the most. R27 fluff.


**A/N: hey, yes, its another r27 one shot! It is my favorite couple:P enjoy some fluffy romance tell me what you think? **

**Summary: it was that small moment in the night Tsuna enjoyed the most. No smut:P**

* * *

Tsuna heard the familiar click of his bedroom door opening as he curled against the bedsheets tightly. With a sleepy sigh, he opened his eyes to blink the light from the open door away. It had taken him a few years but he was no longer on alert when his bedroom door opened in the middle of the night.

He gave a sleepy smile to the male standing in the door way, "Welcome back Reborn."

Reborn smirked from under the fedora as he walked in and closed the door shut with a silent click. The hitman was silent as he slipped off his jacket and fedora. Leon, who had been perched on his shoulder, jumped on the bed and crawled to the Brunet's face. Tsuna rubbed his eyes tiredly before Leon licked him on the cheek sending a shiver down his back.

"Leon." Tsuna grumbled before reaching over to pet the green chameleon. He turned his gaze back to Reborn, who was in the process of removing his shirt and pants. His fedora was placed on the nightstand lazily before his dark eyes landed on Tsuna's brown eyes.

"Go to sleep, Tsuna. You got an early meeting tomorrow."

Tsuna groaned while throwing himself on his back and gave a stupid grin to the hitman. "You're back for five minutes and you already memorized my schedule. I don't know if I should be happy about that or concerned."

Reborn rolled his eyes before kicking his shoes off and facing the brunet. Tsuna knew it was dark and it was hard to see anything period but he already knew what was standing there. A shirtless Reborn could make any woman(and men considering he viewed shirtless reborn each night) melt.

Reborn packed firm muscle and had the looks of a god. Tsuna smirked before scooting across the bed for Reborn to join him. Leon quickly jumped onto the nightstand knowing better then to sleep in the bed when they were together.

"How was your day?" Tsuna asked softly while Reborn gazed at him with a small smirk.

"Boring. All money was handed over without a fight. Its only to be expected once I mention my name."

Tsuna rolled his eyes before reaching over to lay his face against the mans chest. It was these small moments that Tsuna looked forward to. Being contained in his office all day was tiring and with Reborn doing debt collection the hitman wasn't there to keep him company.

Gokudera and the others visited to gather mission statements and kept a conversation going for a bit before leaving. Tsuna would never admit it but the best part of his day was waking up to find Reborn coming home. He enjoyed starting his day with Reborn tracing patterns into his skin or the soft even breathing of his partner.

Those were moments of bliss to him that he never thought he would have had years back. Reborn turned on his back before grabbing Tsuna to bring him closer. The hitman sighed softly before burying his face in Tsuna's soft brown locks.

"Did you finish paperwork?" Tsuna giggled against the hitman's chest before kissing it softly.

"Reborn, I've been doing my work for five years already. I'm not going to suddenly stop, you know."

The dark haired man didn't respond as he used his chin to nudge the Brunet's head upwards. Tsuna stared into the shadowed face of his lover and saw the small concern and love in the dark black eyes. Tsuna smiled softly before leaning forward to bring their lips together.

It was a soft kiss and Tsuna enjoyed the small nudge in Reborn's lips when he smiled in the kiss. He didn't know how much Reborn enjoyed the small kisses or the small moments with his lover.

They both knew the next morning was going to be hectic since Tsuna's meeting required the Varia, Callevone and Shimon family to come to Vongola, including Colonello and Lal from CEDEF. Tsuna was grateful Reborn had decided to stay home tomorrow but that wasn't going to give them a moment of peace for awhile. Reborn rubbed his face into the crook of Tsuna's neck while breathing in his sweet scent.

"Goodnight, Tsuna." He muttered softly while kissing the soft skin on the Brunet's neck. Tsuna smiled happily before pulling back to stare at his face.

"Goodnight Reborn, I love you." Tsuna's heart fluttered at his own words as Reborn stared at him and smiled. He brought their lips together for one more sweet small kiss. Tsuna smiled while wrapping his arms around the others neck.

Reborn had never admitted the famous three words to him but Tsuna didn't care.

Reborn was a man of action and each action he used against Tsuna told him the same thing each time.

_I love you too_.

* * *

Omake

Tsuna's eye twitched as he opened the door after a very long meeting. The room in front of him was currently in chaos. Gokudera had several dynamite out in his hands screaming curses in different languages at a laughing knife wielding guardian.

Squalo and Yamamoto were sparring and the white haired swordsman's 'VOOIIII!'s were bouncing off the room. Lambo was tossing grenades and Lal was chasing Colonello with a weapon as well. Hibari had his tonfa's out and started to attack Mukuro who had appeared from god knows where(Tsuna had sent the illusionist to Russia two days ago. The man continued to amaze him).

Ryohei and Lusseria were battling it all out.

Ticked off, Tsuna winced as another wall came crashing down and the noise level became louder. He slipped on his gloves before calmly swallowing a pill.

There was an eerie moment of silence as a cold air swept the room. All movement halted as familiar brown eyes glared at them with a flickering flame on his forehead. The other bosses stepped back as Reborn, who had been observing with a smirk, calmly stepped closer.

One benefit to having the vongola boss as your lover was avoiding the angry wrath. Reborn would be sparred but the others already knew what was coming.

Hours later the room was in cased in ice and scorch marks as Tsuna walked off with Reborn by his side. Reborn gave a low whistle before smirking at the brunet.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you."

"Shut up."


End file.
